A Beautifull Night Dream
by Fuyu No Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke seakan tak percaya seorang gadis yang sama sekali tak dikenal meminta menjadi temannya. Bukannya kebanyakan gadis selalu meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Siapakah gadis itu?. Apakah dia gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang ditemuinya saat pendaftaran? Warn : Fem!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

"kau sudah berjanji akan dapat teman disekolah kan? Ayo semangat." ucap seorang wanita paruh baya kepada seorang gadis dihadapannya yang tampak cemberut. Wajah gadis itu makin cemberut ketika wanita paruh baya itu mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Okaa - san Naru bukan anak kecil lagi, Naru punya banyak teman kok." bela gadis itu masih dengan wajah cemberut. Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa pelan.

"Iya, Ku sianjing garang, Ra si tikus pemalas, dan Ma si kura - kura ninja." kata wanita paruh baya itu sambil mencubit pipi gadis itu pelan.

"Okaa-san, Ma itu si kura - kura pemberani. Dia pernah menyelamatkan Ra dua kali dan membuat Ku takut saat pertama kali melihatnya. Okaa-san jangan meremehkan trio KuRaMa." Oceh gadis itu berapi - api seakan tak ada hari esok untuk mengingatkan Kaa - sannya tentang trio kebanggaanya. Wanita paruh baya itu melihat sekitas kearah jam didinding rumahnya.

"Ah Naruto, sudah saatnya pergi sekolah. Karena ini hari pertamamu sekolah Kaa - san akan antar ya."

"Okaa-san, Naru ini sudah SMA. Oh ya, ya.. baiklah." Naruto, akhirnya menuruti kemauan Kaa - sannya saat melihat Kaa - sannya mulai berancang - ancang akan memulai ceramah tentang anak yang durhaka. Dan Naruto telah berpuluh - puluh kali mendengar ceramah yang bisa dibilang terlalu panjang itu.

"Naru bersosialisasi itu penting, jika kita hidup hanya sendiri apa yang bisa kita perbuat?. Jika kita sakit orang tak perduli pada kita, jika kita bersedih tak ada yang menghibur kita."

"Tapi Naru punya Kaa - san, Ku, Ra dan Ma." Bela Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului Kaa - sannya. Jarak antara rumahnya dan sekolah hanya sekitar satu blok saja. Diperlukan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk berjalan kesekolah Naruto. Kebetulan toko tempat Kushina —kaa-san Naruto— bekerja searah dengan sekolah Naruto. Dan mengantar Naruto adalah alasan yang tepat untuk membuat muka Naruto ceberut, karena menurut Kushina muka Naruto saat cemberut itu sangat imut.

"Tak selamanya Kaa - san menemanimu. Nah sudah sampai, jangan lupa perkenalkan temanmu saat pulang sekolah nanti. Jaa~" Kushina melambai pada Naruto sambil menyebrang jalan. Tanpa disadari Kushina sebuah mobil melesat kencang tepat kearahnya.

"Okaa - san! Awas!"

Ciittt.. Braakk...

.  
>.<p>

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Rated: T Genre: (?)  
>Warning: AUFem!Naru/Typo bertebaran (maklum ngetik di HP)/tidak sesuai EYD dll...

.

Chapter 1 : Taman Belakang

.

.

* * *

><p>A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT DREAM<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Setahun kemudian, Konoha International Akademi..

"Hantu taman belakang? Aku tak pernah menedengarnya."

"Dia hantu wanita berambut panjang yang mati tertabrak didepan gerbang setahun yang lalu."

"Oh.. Aku ingat. Saat itu aku sempat melihat wajahnya, dia sangat cantik."

"Kau melihat wajahnya saat tertabrak?"

"Bukan, maksudku sebelum tertabrak. Dia ada didekatku saat itu."

"Apa?! Apa?! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?."

"Hantu taman belakang sekolah."

"Woaa.. Hantu itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Kau hanya membesar - besarkannya saja."

Suasana kelas sedang ramai pagi itu. Sensei yang seharusnya mengajar sedang sakit dan murid hanya diberi tugas mengarang. Karena sedang membicarakan tentang rumor hantu taman belakang sekolah, seorang siswa tampak mulai terganggu. Tiba - tiba moodnya hilang dipelajaran yang paling ia sukai ini. Bukan karena ia takut hantu, bukan juga karena bising yang kereka buat, dia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa moodnya tiba-tiba hilang. Teman disampingnya yang tahu kegelisahan temannya langsung menepuk pelan pria itu.

"Sas, ada apa?"

"Bukan apa - apa. Lupakan saja."

Pria berambut coklat itu mengangkat bahu cuek akan sikap temannya itu. Temannya itu memang orang yang sulit dimengerti bahkan oleh seorang ilmuan sekali pun.

"Sasuke! Mau kemana?". Teriak pria berambut coklat itu saat temannya berjalan keluar kelas. Dan sekali lagi ia menggangkat bahu cuek.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa tujuan, hinga tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya ke atap sekolah tempat biasa untuknya bersantai. Ia masih terfikir tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Sasuke tahu berita itu, bahkan karena kecelakaan itu sekolah sempat diliburkan beberapa hari. Mengingat kecelakaan itu Sasuke jadi teringat seseorang gadis yang menabraknya saat pendaftaran. Dia gadis yang mungil dan juga pendiam, mereka tidak banyak berbicara bisa dibilang mereka hanya saling berkata maaf saja.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu. Padahal Sasuke yakin jika saat itu gadis itu juga mendaftar disekolah yang sama. Sasuke merasa gila saat mencoba menyangkutpautkan kecelakaan itu dengan gadis yang ia temui saat pendaftaran. Bisa saja kan jika gadis itu sekolah ditempat lain karena tak cocok dengan sekolah ini. Atau dia tak sanggup dengan peraturan disekolah ini.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat saat Sasuke mendengar bel pergantian jam. Sasuke kemudian berjalan kekelasnya, moodnya belum sepenuhnya membaik tapi ia harus tetap masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Tadaima". Ucap Sasuke malas saat ia mulai memasuki rumah yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Rumah itu sepi hanya ada satu pelayan yang menyambutnya didepan pintu. Sasuke yakin pasti Kaa - san dan Tou - sannya sedang keluar negeri, selalu saja begitu.

Sasuke melangkah kekamarnya dilantai tiga mengganti pakaian lalu tidur hingga malam. Jika saja salah seorang pelayan tidak membangunkan Sasuke makan malam entah sampai jam berapa dia 'kan terbangun.

Di meja makan Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat seorang pun duduk. Lagi - lagi dia makan seorangdiri. Suara dentingan pisau dan garpu memenuhi ruangan makan itu. Setelah selesai makan Sasuke kembali kekamarnya dilantai tiga. Dia berjalan menuju balkon. Sasuke sangat suka memandang langit, terlebih saat langit cerah tak berawan. Hampir berjam - jam Sasuke melihat langit sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tidur.

Esok paginya..

"Sasuke -sama biar saya antarkan." ucap seorang supir yang biasa mengantar Sasuke sekolah. Namun kali ini Sasuke hendak membawa mobilnya sendiri. Tanpa memperdulikan supir itu Sasuke langsung membawa pergi mobil mewahnya kejalanan. Mobil berwarna biru itu melaju mulus hingga sekolah. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh artinya masih ada waktu dua jam untuk sasuke bersantai.

Sekolah saat ini sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa tukang kebun yang mulai bekerja. Atap adalah tempat yang akan dituju Sasuke, tak ada yang akan mengganggunya disana baik itu fansnya maupun sahabat nya Kiba dan Neji. Namun tak lama kemudian pintu atap mulai terbuka mempelihatkan sosok sahabat Sasuke yaitu Kiba dan Neji.

"Yo Sas.. Sudah ku duga kau disini." Kata Neji kalem. Sedangkan Kiba dengan wajah ngantuknya hanya melambaikan tangan.

"Hn"

Neji menghela nafas mendengar jawaban singkat temannya. Jika Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman handalanya itu berarti Sasuke sedang berada dalam mood yang jelek. Kiba langsung cepat - cepat ke bangku yang dekat denganya lalu merebahkan diri hendak tidur.

"Kiba gawat! gawat!." Teriak Neji tiba-tiba.

"A- ada apa hoamm.." Balas Kiba sambil menguap. Kiba membuka mata malas.

"Hinata, Hinata minta dijemput. Jemput gih." kata Neji sambil tersenyum. Kiba membelalakan mata gaje.

"Je - jemput."

Dengan langkah gontai Kiba pergi dari atap. Merasa keadaan mulai aman Neji melirik Sasuke.

"Dia sudah datang." Ucap Neji setengah berbisik.

"Di Konoha." Balas Sasuke sambil melirik Neji sekilas.

"Ya.. lebih tepatnya di KIA."

"Bagaimana bisa, Shit!." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Neji menghela nafas pelan, matanya tak henti - hentinya memandang daerah sekitar.

"Berhati - hatilah." sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan Neji berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di atap. Sasuke menundukan wajah dalam. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka ketenangannya akan berhenti sampai disini saja. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sedetik kemudian dia mulai menyeringai.

"Tidak kau salah Neji. Dialah yang harusnya berhati-hati."

.

.

.

Sasuke merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, beberapa minggu lagi akan memasuki musim dingin jadi suhu udara telah menurun beberapa derajat. Sasuke memperhatikan seluruh penjuru taman. Taman belakang sekolah adalah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para murid. Selain karena rumor hantu taman belakang juga terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dari kelas karena letaknya dibelakang lab bahasa tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi murid.

Taman belakang sekolah ini cukup terawat dengan pohon sakura yang mengelilingi danau buatan dan jalan setapak. Ada satu kursi taman dibawah pohon sakura di pinggir danau. Sebuah jembatan yang agak melengkung menjadi penghubung danau buatan itu tampak indah. Walaupun semua daun pada pohon hampir habis namun tak mengurangi keindahan taman itu. Sasuke tampak berdecak kenapa ia baru tahu jika disekolah ada tempat seindah ini selain atap sekolah. Sasuke jadi tak sabar melihat taman ini saat musim semi, apakah jauh lebih indah.

Sasuke berjalan ke bangku taman yang tak jauh darinya sambil membuka tutup kaleng kopi yang dia beli tadi. Setelah duduk dia meminum kopinya hingga setengah. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai kopi, namun karena banyaknya tugas akhir semester dia sering begadang akhir-akhir ini.

Pada awalnya sasuke hanya ingin mengantarkan berkas guru yang tertinggal di kelas dan setelah itu pergi ke atap. Saat di atap Sasuke dikecewakan dengan fakta bahwa tak ada langit bewarna biru cerah, langit saat itu hanya gelap kehitaman. Sasuke berdiri diujung pagar pembatas memandang kerumunan siswa yang keluar gerbang. Dia malas pulang, Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang keluar negeri sedangkan Nii-sannya sedang sibuk dikantor dan baru akan pulang malam hari. Sasuke bukan anjing penjaga yang selalu mengawasi rumah saat majikannya pergi 'kan.

Karena melihat taman belakang dari atap sekolah Sasuke mulai tertarik untuk mengunjunginya. Dan disinilah dia duduk sambil menghirup aroma musim gugur yang hendak berganti musim. Sasuke meneguk kopinya hingga habis dan hendak melemparkannya kedanau. Namun pergelangan tangan Sasuke ditahan oleh tangan kecil lain.

"Jangan dibuang kesana."

Sasuke terlonjak kaget, sejak kapan ada seseorang disebelahnya. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke datar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Balas Sasuke tak kalah datar. Gadis itu menarik tangannya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kau lagi." Ucap gadis itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan.

Sasuke tampak menyerngit melihat gadis itu sama sekali tak mengenakan jaket di cuaca yang sangat dingin ini. Lalu apakah gadis ini salah satu dari kata fansgirlnya. Jika iya apa maksud dari bertemu dengannya lagi itu. Gadis itu mengunakan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan namun yang membedakannya gadis itu tak memakai jas khusus musim gugur.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan ku seperti itu?." Ucap gadis itu saat melihat Sasuke memperhatikannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mamalingkan wajahnya menatap danau, kapan mereka pernah bertemu. Saat di kantin, saat di perpustakaan, saat di lapangan atau saat pendaftaran. Saat pendaftaran! Ya dia gadis yang sama saat pendaftaran.

"Kau baru pertama kali kesini ya." Ucap gadis itu.

"Hn"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kamu?". Gadis yang bernama naruto itu mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas tanpa niat membalas uluran tangan dari Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menarik tangannya sembari tersenyum riang lebih riang dari sebelumnya.

"Umm ano.. Uchiha - san." Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. "Uchiha - san mau tidak menjadi temanku?"

Apa-apaan gadis itu, jika kebanyakan gadis yang Sasuke temui selalu menyatakan cinta saat bertemu dengannya maka gadis ini berbeda. Baru kali ini Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menawarkan pertemanan dengannya.

"Kenapa aku harus berteman denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Naruto sedikit merunduk.

"Karena aku tak punya teman. Uchiha - san mau 'kan menjadi temanku."

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja."

"Jadi Uchi— maksudku Sasuke - san mau menjadi temanku?". Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak bila—". Perkataan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh teriakan gembira dari Naruto.

"Arigato Sasuke - san. Sasuke - san memang teman pertamaku yang paling baik." Sangking senangnya Naruto sampai memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya pasrah. Naruto melepas pelukan sekilasnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak memiliki teman?". Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sejak aku disekolah ini hanya Sasuke - san yang dapat melihat keberadaanku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sasuke - san kenapa belum pulang?." Balas Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sasuke melirik jam tangan ditangannya, Lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan pulang sebaiknya kau juga pulang".

"Aku akan disini dulu."

"Hn" Sasuke lalu pergi dari taman itu tanpa sedikit pun melihat kebelakang. Naruto melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lembut sambil memandang langit.

"Kaa - san, lihat Naru punya teman 'kan." Naruto memejamkan mata lalu menghilang dari pandangan mata.

.

.

.

|TBC|

* * *

><p>Hai minna~*lambai - lambai* saya seorang author newbie di ffn ini. Ini fic pertama saya jadi maaf kalau berantakan, kan baru belajar. Jadi jika ada salah penulisan mohon sekiranya senpai - senpai memberitahukan letak kesalahan saya.<p>

Jadi REVIEW please...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya minna~


	2. Chapter 2 : Tomodachi

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rated: T Genre: Supernatural and Romance<br>Warning!: Fem!Naru/Typo dan teman-temannya/tidak sesuai EYD dll

Chapter 2 : Tomodachi

* * *

><p>A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT DREAM<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku akan pulang sebaiknya kai juga pulang."<p>

"Aku akan disini dulu."

"Hn."

Kemudian sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Sasuke heran benar-benar heran, dia yakin sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran Naruto sampai tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Naruto itu seperti hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksanya menjadi temannya.

Jika diingat-ingat gadis yang tak sengaja Sasuke tabrak saat pendaftaran sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto. Gadis itu lebih pemalu dan pendiam, gadis itu juga tampak seperti kutu buku. Tapi dilihat dari pisiknya Naruto sangat mirip dengan gadis itu, apa mereka kembar identik. Jika iya kenapa Sasuke tak pernah melihat Naruto maupun gadis itu sebelumnya?. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, untuk apa dia sibuk memikirkan cewek aneh barusan.

Setelah melewati beberapa koridor dan melewati lapangan basket akhirnya Sasuke sampai di tempat mobilnya diparkir. Sasuke hendak membuka pintu mobilnya sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membalikan badan untuk melihat sosok tinggi berambut hitam dibelakangnya. Pria itu tersenyum tanpa emosi seakan tengah mengejeknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasuke-kun." Ucap pria itu dengan sedikit penekanan disemua katanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Balas Sasuke dingin. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau mencampuri urusan orang lain. ow, ow, ow, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan kau merindukanku. Benarkan?" Pria itu terkekeh pelan kemudian dia menatap Sasuke dingin. "Aku akan mencarimu bahkan sampai keujung dunia sekali pun, kau ingatkan saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu?"

Masih berdiri diposisinya Sasuke menatap pria itu dingin, tangannya terkepal erat seakan siap untuk meninju wajah pria dihadapannya kapan saja. Pria itu berjalan beberapa langkah dihadapan Sasuke.

"Oh jadi kau benar-benar tak ingat, kalau begitu biar aku ceritakan. Saat itu kau telah membunuh seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, dan kau tak mengakui itu. Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun oh atau kupanggil _Hero-kun."_ Saat pria itu tiba disamping Sasuke dia membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"Tunggu aku akan membalaskan dendamku. Mata dibayar mata, Hero-kun."

Mukanya memerah menahan marah, namun Sasuke tahu berkata sebanyak apa pun sampai harga dirinya jatuh orang itu tak akan mengertikannya. Dia sudah bertekat tidak akan mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Setiap malam dia selalu dihantui penyesalan, itu sudah cukup untuk menghukumnya. Tak perlu lagi banyak dendam yang akan ditampungnya, ia tak sanggup.

Bukan berarti Sasuke mengakui bahwa dialah yang bersalah dalam tragedi itu. Sama sekali tidak, dia akui dia ada disana disaat kejadian itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke seakan tak memiliki alibi dimata orang itu?.

Tangan yang terkepal itu mulai melonggar, Sasuke dapat merasakan jemarinya yang kaku saat digerakkan. Orang itu sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dia juga sempat melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Entah apa maksudnya Sasuke tak ingin mengetahuinya. Ia segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya dngan kasar.

**8:45 PM... **

Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, layar laptopnya menampilkan foto dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah SMP tampak ceria. Hampir tak pernah dia memandang foto itu lagi, Sasuke tak berniat melihat foto itu barang sekali pun. Terlalu banyak kesedihan tak berujung yang akan dihadapinya.

Sasuke memang selalu terlihat tenang dan dingin, sebenarnya semua itu hanya kamuflase semata. Dia terlihat tenang agar ia dapat selalu mengontrol emosinya, dia terlihat dingin karena banyaknya beban yang dipikulnya. Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa ia hanya manusia biasa yang hanya punya penyesalan dihati.

Matanya beralih menatap langit malam. Tak ada bintang bulan pun tak ada, mendung masih menyelimuti langit.

'Andaikan saat itu kau tak jadi milikku.'

"Siapa wanita berambut merah muda itu?"

Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari ranjang jika dia tak bertopang pada meja disampingnya. Kembali Naruto mengagetkanya dengan muncul tiba-tiba disampingnya sambil menunjuk foto dilayar laptop.

"Siapa dia?" Ulang Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengatur nafas yang mulai tak stabil. Menutup kedua mata dengan tangannya, saat melihat raut wajah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, mungkin dia tak sadar jika karena ekspresinya yang menurut Sasuke sangat manis itu dapat menjatuhkan harga diri Sasuke sebagai cowok cool.

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kumohon.' Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san siapa gadis ini?" Seakan tak gentar Naruto tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Sasuke mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa?"

"Aku Naruto, masa Sasuke-san lupa. Sasuke-san seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya saja saat melihatku."

Tunggu sepertinya beberapa jam yang lalu seseorang juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke. Apa dia terlalu mirip anak ayam?. Apa tidak ada perumpamaan lain selain 'anak ayam'? Rasanya mulai saat ini Sasuke akan sangat membenci ayam. Beruntung dia tidak suka ayam, Sasuke lebih memilih memakan tomat daripada hewan berlemak itu.

"Siapa kau tiba-tiba selalu muncul dihadapanku." Sasuke bukannya takut dia hanya sedikit gelisah bertemu seorang yang seperti hantu bisa muncul tiba-tiba sesuka hati.

"Umm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Umm.. Naru binggung gimana kalau Sasuke-san cari jawabanya sendiri saja." Naruto meringis setengah bingung, pertanyaan itu benar-benar sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Ia juga tak tahu dirinya itu apa, manusia atau bukan.

Mau tak mau Sasuke Kesal juga, apa-apan kata 'cari jawaban sendiri' itu?. Dia kira sedang ujian harus mengisi jawabanya sendiri-sendiri. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"A-ano. Naru..."

"Naru?"

"Iee!.. maksudnya waaa!... lupakan saja lupakan." Dua bantal dipakai Naruto untuk menutupi mukanya, rasa malunya sudah tak tertolong lagi. Itu nama panggilan yang sangat konyol menurut Naruto. Tapi dia suka.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk tersenyum, wajahnya saat salah tingkah seperti itu sangat menghibur buat Sasuke. Kalau dilihat-lihat Naruto itu sangat manis, dia berbeda dari gadis lain dia, unik. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia bukan hantu taman belakang sekolahkan?. Dilihat dari cara dia muncul tiba tiba yang seperti hantu itu—, Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kau bukan hantu 'kan?" Jujur saat ini Sasuke sangat teramat panik, kalau-kalau tiba-tiba hantu dihadapannya itu mencekik lehernya. Naruto menyingkirkan bantal-bantal dari wajahnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya lama, alis matanya sedikit dikerutkan.

"Hantu?. Sasuke-san percaya hantu itu ada?." Naruto membuka matanya menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi caramu datang tiba-tiba memang seperti hantu dan kau—"

"TAPI AKU BUKAN HANTU!." Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Apa tak ada kata lain selain hantu?. Itu— sama sekali tidak keren. Bagaimana dengan arwah ku rasa itu lebih keren. Hehe..." Naruto terkekeh pelan sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sepertinya Sasuke tak perlu takut dengan Naruto, dia tahu Naruto itu terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi hantu. Kurasa kau benar Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Ap-apa kau bilang teme!?."

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju meja dipojok kamarnya. Laptop putih ditangannya telah mati beberapa saat lalu. Dengan membungkuk sedikit Sasuke membuka laci meja dihadapannya dan memasukkan laptop itu didalamnya.

"Nee.. siapa gadis berambut merah muda itu?."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki diatas meja. Sasuke berjalan beberapa langkah setelah sebelumnya menutup laci meja. Ia berhenti sejenak saat mendapati Naruto berada dihadapannya. Berbelok memutari tubuh pucat itu dan kembali gadis itu muncul dihadapannya. Terhitung sudah lima kali Sasuke menghela nafas dalam kurun beberapa menit terakhir ini.

"Oke,.. dia teman."

"Oh teman ya. Apakah Sasuke-san menyukai dia?." Naruto menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Seperyi pendengar sejati ia duduk tenang diatas ranjang Sasuke. Sebuah bantal digunakanya sebagai alas siku dipahanya.

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut mungkin dia menyesal pernah mengatakan Naruto manis. Oh ayolah bisakah ia menarik ucapannya kembali. Naruto itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika bisa ia pasti telah melempar kepala kuning itu kembali ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang juga.

Kalau ia tahu akan membawa seekor peliharaan kerumahnya Sasuke pasti telah bersumpah tak akan pernah ketaman itu. Sekarang apa yang dapat dilakukannya adalah menjawab pertanyaan arwah itu. Berharap ia tidak akan mengganggunya dimana pun.

"Ya kau benar aku menyukainya."

"Lalu apa dia juga suka dengan orang jahat seperti Sasuke-san?" Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa. Sasuke telah duduk disofa yang ada di kamarnya wajahnya tampak ditekuk sebal. Jahat? Siapa yang lebih jahat dibandingkan dengan masuk kamar orang tanpa izin. Sasuke anggap itu sangat tidak sopan sekalipun itu arwah atau hantu atau apapunlah Itu.

"Apapun katamu dia itu pernah menjadi kekasihku."

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Apa Sasuke-san bisa memperkenalkannya padaku?."

Banyak tanya itulah yang terlintas difikiran Sasuke saat ini. Apapun asal jangan membahas soal dia lagi. Ini semua ulah dia, gadis difoto itu. Persahabatannya hancur keluarganya membencinya bahkan mengabaikannya. Sasuke sama sekali tak membenci dia, tapi kita membicarakan sebuah kenyataan, realistis.

"Sakura. Dan kau tak akan pernah melihatnya dia sudah mati. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari kamarku, aku ingin istirahat."

"Lalu aku harus kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal jangan dirumah ku."

.

Untuk dua menit Sasuke sempat merenung. Dia lelah memikirkan cara terampuh untuk mengusir arwah yang selalu mengikutinya. Apakah semua arwah memang semenyebalkan dia. Ia sama sekali tak pernah bermimpi yang aneh tadi malam ataupun kemarin malam. Apalagi bermimpi akan di ikuti oleh hantu, itu benar-benar konyol.

Naruto menanyakan semua hal yang dilihatnya bahkan hal yang anak TK Konoha pun dapat menjawabnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tak menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak lucu'kan jika ada yang menanyainya sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Dan Sasuke menjawabnya; Aku sedang berbicara dengan arwah. Lalu keesokan harinya beredar berita bahwa dia telah gila.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ia tak sanggup menvisualisasikan apa yang ia fikirkan. Sikapnya yang biasa tenang kini dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Jikalau dia tak dapat mengusir Naruto dalam waktu dekat ini dikhawatirkan hidupnya tak akan pernah tenang. Dan itu sangat mengganggu.

Bahkan dia tak dapat tidur tadi malam. Ia telah mengusir Naruto dengan perkataan yang paling kejam yang ia punya, namun itu saja belum lagi cukup. Naruto menolak mentah-mentah ucapannya. "Kalau Sasuke-san terganggu sebaiknya Sasuke-san saja yang pergi." Ucap Naruto malam itu. Sampai Sasuke berfikir; sebenarnya siapa sih tuan rumahnya?

Alhasil Sasuke tidak tidur semalaman, lengkap sudah penderitaannya saat ia diejek oleh Kiba pagi ini karena lupa membawa buku PR yang harus dikumpulkan saat itu. Jadilah Sasuke dihukum didepan kelas. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak lupa, buku itu telah ditaruhnya didalam tas. Dan dengan isengnya Naruto mengeluarkannya dan meletakkannya kembali di rak buku. Itu Sasuke dengar sendiri dari mulut pelakunya, dan Naruto tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat itu.

Wuss..

Angin sore itu menggoyangkan rambut raven Sasuke lembut. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam berharap dapat menjernihkan pikirnya. Naruto telah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke tak tahu dia kemana dan sama sekali tak ingin tahu. Sasuke benar-benar berharap Naruto tak kembali mengekorinya. Tapi itu tak mungkin Naruto tadi berkata akan kembali, dan Sasuke tahu Naruto tak bercanda.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang sangat cocok digunakan sebagai tempat pelarian. Awalnya Sasuke ingin agar ia terasa sedikit tenang disana. Tapi sama saja, disaat-saat dia bisa leluasa tanpa ada yang mengikutinya pun Sasuke masih memikirkan caranya menyingkirkan arwah pengganggu itu.

Baru sehari ia diikuti Naruto saja ia sudah merasa sekacau ini. Bagaimana jika ia diikuti selama satu bulan atau bahkan satu tahun. Mungkin dia bisa benar-benar gila.

"Shit!" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa dibawa berfikir lagi, sakit, pusing, semua seakan bercampur menjadi satu dikepalanya. Badannya terasa panas dicuaca yang sangat dingin ini.

'Mungkin sekaleng jus dapat membuatku sedikit lebih _fresh.'_

Baru sampai pintu atap Sasuke berjalan, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Putih, hijau, biru, merah, lalu hitam saat matanya mulai terpejam. Kesadarannya mulai hilang. Tubuhnya merosot kelantai dan terguling ditangga sampai akhirnya terhalang dinding disampingnya.

'Sial.'

.

Naruto merasa sangat menyesal, sepertinya Sasuke sangat membencinya kini. Lihatlah wajah Sasuke yang dapat dibilang sangat tidak enak dilihat itu, dapat dipastikan Sasuke marah padanya. Jadi Naruto berinisiatif untuk melihat tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-san Naru pergi dulu ya. Nanti Naru balik lagi kok."

"Tak usah kembali saja sekalian."

"Jahat." Setelah mengatakan kata itu Naruto langsung menghilang.

Ruangan bercat putih itu tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa alat dan seorang yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang. Tubuh itu sangat kurus berbalut pakaian khas rumah sakit. Nafasnya tampak teratur. Naruto tersenyum melihat tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Hei,.. mau sampai kapan kau akan tertidur. Kalau kau tak mau bangun lebih baik kita mati saja. Kau tahu kita sudah mempunyai teman. Jadi aku mohon kalau nanti aku kembali bersatu denganmu jangan sampai kau melupakanya. Dia orang yang baik untuk mu, aku harap kau tak bersikap dingin padanya. Karena jika kau bersikap dingin suasana akan membeku sebab dia juga orang yang dingin." Naruto tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tahu waktu ku disini tak akan lama lagi. Aku rasa kita akan kembali bersatu, atau aku kan menghilang. Tapi ingat jangan lupa jika kita telah memiliki teman." Naruto terus berbicara pada tubuhnya seolah tubuhnya itu adalah orang lain.

"Kau ingat kala kau berlari ke arah Kaa-san saat mobil itu hendak menabrak Kaa-san. Kau melihat pelakunya 'kan? Pria mabuk itu. Aku telah menemukannya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Aku tak ingin membalaskan dendam, tapi saat melihat wajahnya aku mulai muak. Dia telah membunuh Kaa-san dan membuat kita seperti ini lalu tanpa bertanggung jawab dia melarikan diri."

Wajah Naruto menegang, ia tak pernah lupa saat yang menyedihkan itu. Orang yang sangat disayanginya direnggut dengan cara yang sangat tak pantas. Ia sempat melihat wajah pelakunya lewat kaca spion, wajah pelaku itu tampak biasa saja seakan dia telah terbiasa membunuh seseorang.

"Kuharap kau cepat terbangun, kasihan Obaa-san sepertinya dia mulai tak sanggup menanggung biaya pengobatan kita, besok aku akan kesini lagi. sampai jumpa.."

|TBC|

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chap 2, Yuuki seneng ada yang baca fic abal-abal yuuki apalagi nyampe review, ngefav &amp; follow. Buat sinder juga Yuuki juga ucapkan terimakasih.<p>

Kemaren Yuuki baru aja terima rapor, dan ternyata ranking Yuuki turun. Ini kedua kalinya dalam seumur hidup Yuuki turun dari rangking itu. Nilai Yuuki naik, tinggi juga kok lebih tinggi dari juara2 dikelas lain. Tapi kalau kita bicara realistis itu sama aja bohong, haah... kecewa berat #curcol. Daripada Yuuki depresi gak karuan mending Yuuki ngetik aja, dan mungkin cerita diatas juga agak gak karuan. Gomen..

Okeh... Yuuki mau balas review chap kemaren dulu..

Pororokkamj: Yang dateng itu Author sendiri#apaanini. Ciye.. itu namanya cinta pada pandang pertama ciye, ciye..*ketularan . Ini udah lanjut kok ^_^

Noo Na Tsu: ini udah lanjut, sekarang udah gak bingungkan. ^_^

sakuranatsu90: Diatas udah kejawabkan Sakura-san *boleh dipanggil kaya gitu?*.

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani: Ini udah lanjut kok ^_^…

Aiko Michishige: sepertinya sudah terjawab diatas, ini udah lanjut ^_^…

: Sipp.. ini udah update..

rei: haha.. masa kuntilanak sih sedangkan di panggil hantu aja Naru gak terima..

yami: tetot.. jawaban salah.. maaf Yami tidak berhasil membawa hadiah#apaanini. Sepertinya udah kejawab diatas. Ini udah lanjut.. ^_^

Inez Arimasen: umm.. sepertinya jawabannya sudah ada di atas, gak bingung lagi kan Inez-san. ^_^

Ichiro Makoto: Seperti diatas Naru diurus sama baa-sannya. Tou-san Naru ya... umm.. itu belum terfikirkan. Ini udah lanjut, salam kenal juga Ichiro-san. ^_^…

Nee.. setelah baca chap diatas adakah yang berniat untuk review..

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya minna.


End file.
